Survive
by Shinan7
Summary: Francesca's parents get murdered and the only thing she can think of is payback, but her path takes her to the thieves guild. And then a place she never expected to be. Please give it a chance :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan is not mine, I'm just a fan writing a fan-fiction.**

**Note: This is my very first Attack on Titan fan-fiction, and I hope you find it interesting! Please, if you like it(even if you don't) leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it! **

**To any of my Harry Potter followers that might by chance read this, please don't kill me! I know you're waiting for those updates, they might be slow but I'm working on them! I just get ideas and I like to write them and I can't help myself! XD (especially since I'm obsessing about Attack on Titan at the moment, double can't help myself)**

**Rating: T (Blood, violence, language)**

**Might be some spoilers, so if you're picky about that, you shouldn't read.**

**Chapter 1: The Mask**

The dark scared Francesca, and she clung to her mother's side just a little more tightly. They'd escaped their house through the cellar, had made it this far into the woods and would hopefully get to their destination in one piece. They would meet up with her father, and they would disappear from the inner wall, gone, without a trace.

But there was something bothering Francesca, when they'd left through the secret passage way, her mother had only grabbed the bag with Francesca's things, nothing of her own or her father's, just Francesca's.

"Francesca, listen to me, you have to disappear, disappear and _don't_ ever come back. No matter what happens to your father or to me, you have to disappear. They don't know you're with us, just run and hide and go to the furthermost wall, you'll be safer there." A whistle to their left made Francesca's mom hug her, but she let go quickly. With a firm push, she whispered urgently. "They're here! Run, Francesca! Run, and _please_, don't look back!"

With a strangled sob, Francesca stumbled and then ran, trying not to look back as she heard shouts, those of her mother, and those of people she didn't know. She tried not to look over her shoulder, but that was impossible, as she took cover in the trees, she glanced back.

The sight of her mother being stabbed through the throat, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She held back a cry of hate and she saw her father appear from the darkness and jump at the man that had stabbed her mother, but a blow from behind sent him to the floor. Francesca ran again, even though she hated herself for it and would always hate herself for it, she ran with all of her might. If she stayed, they would find her and kill her too, and they would cover it up, just like they always did. The Military Police were nothing but criminals working for murderers, they'd love the chance to pin her death on innocent people.

She used to think they were the good guys, now, now she knew better, she knew the truth, and if they found her, they'd silence her, without even blinking an eye. Criminals, trained assassins, murderers.

The tears that streamed from her eyes, blinded her, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. She had to get away, just like her mother wanted. She'd get away, and when she had the skill, she would take them out, one by one. By the time she would be finished with them, they'd be crying to be eaten by the Titan's. Crying and begging for it. And maybe she'd grant it, she'd love to see the look on their faces as they got chewed on alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Francesca, we have something to tell you. Your father found something out, and now we're in grave danger. Get your things together, quickly, we must go."_

"_But mother, why?" Francesca asked, her voice shaking. _

"_Because we found out something that we weren't supposed to know. I will tell you but you must not speak of it until the time is right."_

"_But, when will I know that the time is right?" Francesca murmured, eye's widening in confusion and fear. _

"_You will know."_

"Cesco! Wake up, you lazy ass! Time's wasting!"

The gruff voice shattered through Francesca's dreams and she sat up with a start.

"Don, what the fuck is that for? I worked the crowd last night! Don't need to wake up this early, you ass hole!" Francesca snarled, making sure her voice stayed low. It wouldn't due for them to find out she was a woman after all.

"Boss' orders, plenty of people in the market just waiting for their purses to be lifted." Don replied, then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Hurry your ass up." With that he left.

Francesca rolled out of the bed with a groan, she heard her knee pop just as she got both feet under her. "Fucking bitch, my body acts like I'm old, and not even fifteen yet." She muttered under her breath. With a quick rinse of her face and mouth, she followed after Don, then went her own way when they left their building.

Her eyes scanned around, looking and spotting her favorite targets: The Military Police.

Well. Not the newbie's, no, most of them were naïve, wanting to be near the king, or just wanting to stay in the inner walls for safety. But the older ones, the ones that have been the heart of the corruption, were easy to spot. Cocky and smug looks on their faces, the bastards. She couldn't do much to them yet, but she sure as hell could relieve them of any and all valuable possessions without even breaking a sweat.

Maybe she had a death wish, many of her fellow thieves and pickpockets did think that, but she knew, deep in her soul, that they would only catch her when she wanted them too. And when that day came, she would crush them.

A group of Military Police caught her attention and she drifted in for a closer look. They seemed to be guarding something, it wasn't a person, that much she was sure of. As she walked away, another thing made her pause, why were there so many of them in the outer wall? There was always a few, but that was definitely more then was normal.

"Psssst, Cesco! Over here!"

Francisca made her way to the hissing voice and disappeared through the door.

**A/N: Wow, I made her cuss a lot, haha, first time ever, I enjoyed it entirely too much. Anyway, please tell me if you find this interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me. **

**Note: Thank you everyone that had read the first chapter and decided to read this one! And for the Fav! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 2: One of the Best**

As Francesca's eyes got accustomed to the no lights in the building, the voice that had brought her over said eagerly. "Did you bring us any presents?"

Francesca grinned, not caring if she looked like a woman just then, these three wouldn't tell anyone. "Not yet, I have work to do, then I might bring you three a treat."

"Aww! What's your mission today?" The only girl in the group of three young children asked eagerly and she clasped her doll tightly, eyes wide with curiosity that was mirrored by the younger boy.

"I have to find something." Francesca smiled.

"That's it?" The oldest asked, sounding a tad disappointed. He had a sense of adventure that the other two didn't.

"That's it. I get a break today." Francesca winked then ruffled his hair. "Alright Bert, Alissa, Mark. I have to go, try not to get into trouble alright?"

"We won't." They chorused together.

With a final wave, Francesca left the building, making sure that none of the Military Police that were still waiting by their wagon… with a shrug, Francesca walked away, there was too maybe of them in one place, she'd probably have to go to the other side of the game to get away from any congregation of them.

An hour of walking and wondering got her nowhere. "Damn it." Francisca muttered then finally her eyes caught something. It looked like a drunk MP. This was perfect. With a grin, Francesca moved in. He was alone, and drunk, plus he looked like a head officer. He'd probably have something good, if not she's just dump him in an ally way, and look for a greedy merchant. One that like to rub elbows with the corrupt.

Suddenly, there was a big boom, and out of nowhere, a giant rock smashed into the MP.

"What the fuck?" Francesca couldn't help but stare, wide eyed at the area in front of her, just a few feet and it would have been her.

"Cesco! What's happening?" Alissa ran out of nowhere, with Mark and Bert closely behind her.

Francesca opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out as she spotted the head that appeared over the wall. Over the wall? That was impossible! That wall was over fifty meters tall! Nothing should be able to look over it! Nothing!

Then, as if it was never there in the first place, it disappeared, leaving behind a huge hole where the gate should have been.

"Damn, not again!" Francesca growled. "We have to go, Now!"

"What's happening?" Mark cried, fear showing clear on his little face. Francesca felt her heart contract. She didn't want them t o get hurt, they were just kids. But more then likely they would be. Being this far from the wall and gate…

"It's going to be alright Mark, but we have to move, and we have to move now!" Francesca pushed the three children towards the opposite side of the hole. She kept her eyes over her shoulder, keeping a look out and hopefully not see anything.

Her heart sank as she saw the giant bodies swarming from the hole.

She tore her gaze away and looked at the kids, they weren't fast enough… "Fuck." Francesca cursed and picked up Mark and hauled him over her shoulder then Alissa over the other. "Bert follow me! Quickly!"

"Whe…where are we going?" Bert's voice wobbled as he followed closely behind her, while constantly looking over his shoulder in fear.

"Just hurry, we can't let them see us."

"But, we have to get to the gate…" Alissa cried.

"We will, but first we have to hide." Francesca replied grimly then she spotted the door. "Found it! Burt, hurry get in!"

Bert opened the door and Francesca followed him closed before slamming the door shut behind them. They could feel the ground move, the thump, thump, thump of huge footsteps was unmistakable.

"Be quiet, alright?" Francesca whispered moving away from the door, and the screams. She walked to the middle of the floor, put down the two children, then moved the carpet and it revealed a door. With straining muscles, she opened it and gestured for the kids to go down to the cellar. After she helped Mark down, Francesca slowly lowered herself next to them.

"What is this place?" Alissa asked wide eyed.

Francesca grinned. "My hiding place. I don't want you leaving from here until I tell you, alright?" She said as she walked over to a chest and opened it. Inside was a set of 3DMG. She'd stolen it a year ago, had been practicing with it in secret. She knew it'd be handy to have and now she was glad she did. Sure she didn't know how to kill the Titan's but if she had to, she could lead them away from the area and if she saw any scouts, she could ask them to take the children to the wall. Hopefully they would think she was one of them.

"That's so cool." Bert whispered, his eyes shinning as he looked at them.

Francesca daftly put on the gear, with next to no trouble with the straps. Her constant hours of practicing saw to that.

"Do you really have to go?" Mark asked, a little wobble in his voice.

"I'll only leave if I have to, but you three stay down here, alright? You'll be safer." Francesca said making sure that they promised her that they would stay put. She climbed back up and put her back against the wall, peering through the window from the side so she wouldn't be seen.

Seconds latter, she was glad she had been cautious because a Titan walked passed. Francesca urged it to keep going but it stopped, and turned slowly towards her.

**A/N: What do you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
